


Underneath Your Clothes

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F, I tried to write porn without plot but feelings got in the way, Past Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: After Niska's escape from her trial, she and Astrid reconnect.





	Underneath Your Clothes

Sitting side by side on the sofa in Astrid’s tiny Folkestone flat, Niska finally opens up to her. Astrid’s waited two months to get the truth out of Niska, so she listens, only interrupting to ask the occasional clarifying question. The truth shocks her, but it all makes sense: why Niska is so reserved, why she flinches when Astrid touches her without warning, why her skin is so flawless, why she misses certain social cues… The puzzle fits together.

Astrid asks to see what lies under the patch on Niska’s right side. Niska hesitates, then gives a slight nod. She slides up her shirt, revealing her charging port. Astrid leans in for a closer look.

“I didn’t believe it,” she says, “when they told me you were a synth. It was too…unreal. But-” she reaches out and caresses the skin around the charging port “-even though you were made in a lab, you’re just as human as anyone.”

Niska grabs her fingers, stopping them. “I don’t know how to apologise,” she says. “It’s not something I’m good at doing sincerely. But I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I thought there was no way you’d want to be with me if you knew what I was.”

Astrid shuffles so that her thigh presses against Niska’s, and she kisses Niska. “I forgive you, but it still hurts.”

Niska closes her eyes. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Astrid sighs. “I’m sorry too. People have hurt you, and you don’t deserve that. I think I understand now why you didn’t tell me.”

Niska raises her eyebrow. “Why’s that?”

“You didn’t want to be used.” Astrid strokes Niska’s thumb with her own. “Am I right?”

“You’re not wrong.”

“Well, you should know I would never use you. Never,” says Astrid, looking into Niska’s synthetic green eyes. They still shock her – Niska’s now blonde hair looks natural, and people dye their hair all the time, so Astrid’s used to it now, but she can’t mistake the bright green eyes for human.

Niska’s lips curl up at the ends, but Astrid only catches a glimpse of this small smile before Niska leans in and kisses her. The kiss surprises Astrid, as Niska doesn’t tend to initiate kisses, but she sucks on Niska’s lower lip and slips her arm around Niska’s waist. Soon, she’s straddling Niska’s lap.

“You know,” she says, slipping off her jacket, “they call people that are bad at sex robots. Does that offend you?”

Niska’s hand freezes on Astrid’s breast. “No. I have it on good authority that I’m reasonably good at sex.”

Astrid smirks. “What authority is that?”

“Your face when I make you come,” Niska says with a straight face.

Astrid bursts into laughter. She lowers her voice. “You know, I should really have a shower before bed. And you,” she says, poking Niska’s chest, “should come with me.”

Niska frowns. “Is that-”

“Go on,” Astrid insists, smiling. “I’ll make it worth your while.” She starts pinning up her long brunette hair.

Niska pauses as if she’s running the scenario through her head, then says, “Okay.”

Grinning, Astrid moves off Niska’s lap. She takes Niska’s hand and leads her into the bathroom, which is small but in proportion with the rest of the flat. Niska closes the door behind her and starts removing her clothes. Astrid, still with a smirk on her face, reaches into the shower and turns on the water before taking off her top and throwing it on the floor. Holding Niska’s gaze, she takes her time slipping off first one of her bra straps and then the other. Niska steps up and undoes the clasp for her, then drops the bra to the floor.

Taking advantage of Niska’s proximity, Astrid kisses her. The kiss is just enough for Niska to open her mouth in want of more, but Astrid denies her, ducking away to take off her own leggings and knickers. Still keeping Niska’s gaze, she lifts one leg to remove her sock, then does the same with the other. Naked at last, she steps into the shower.

She grabs the soap and starts washing herself. By the time Niska has taken off her clothes, Astrid is clean all over, except for her hair, piled on top of her head to keep dry. Astrid holds out her hand. Niska takes it, stepping into the shower. Astrid hands her the soap, then realises what she’s done.

“Is soap okay for your skin?” She frowns.

“It’s fine, as long as I don’t use it too often,” replies Niska. “But can you turn the temperature down? The heat isn’t great for my insides.”

Astrid reaches for the dial and brings it down a bit. “I need a manual on how to care for my synth,” she says, laughing. She’s going to have to learn what is and isn’t good for a synth’s body. “Is the water okay?”

“It’s fine. Thanks.”

Niska covers herself in soap, then rinses off under the warm water. She turns to Astrid, presses her against the back shower wall, and kisses her. Astrid gasps a little at the cold wall against her hot skin, and pushes Niska back against the other wall, holding her captive by restraining her wrists.

“Is this okay?” she asks, mindful of Niska’s dark past and not wanting to trigger any bad memories.

“Yes, it’s okay,” whispers Niska.

Astrid smiles and says, “Then let me make you feel good.”

Niska nods, the ends of her mouth twitching upwards in what would turn into a beautiful smile if Astrid didn’t put her mouth on Niska’s when she did.

The kiss is hot, and not just because they’re standing in a steamy shower. Astrid nibbles at Niska’s lower lip, then sucks on it. Niska opens her mouth, letting Astrid in, and she explores Niska, this time knowing the history of the mouth she’s kissing, knowing the girl behind the face she knows so well. It feels good. It no longer feels like kissing a stranger she’s known for weeks.

She releases Niska’s wrists so her hands are free to touch. As they kiss, she caresses Niska’s breasts. Niska moans. Her head falls back against the shower wall, and she reaches for Astrid’s hips, holding them close. Astrid continues to massage Niska, enjoying the moans she gets out of her. Her hands wander down to Niska’s thighs.

Niska lets go of Astrid’s hips and lifts her own right leg. Astrid holds it up by her hip, giving her access to Niska’s entrance. She pulls out of the kiss and, meeting Niska’s eyes, slides a finger inside her, but only enough to wet her finger. She touches the area around Niska’s clit, circling it in the way Niska likes. Niska’s hips jolt forwards at Astrid’s touch.

She presses one more kiss on Niska’s lips, then buries her face in Niska’s neck, breathing her in as she touches Niska. Niska groans. She grabs at Astrid’s back, almost hard enough to scratch. Astrid doesn’t mind that it’s almost painful – Niska can’t hurt her any more than she already did.

“Is this good?” she asks, breathless. “Are you going to come?”

“Yes,” Niska moans. “Soon.”

Astrid smiles. “Good.”

She changes tactic, and begins to stroke Niska’s clit. She keeps the same steady pace as before, not too fast and not too slow. She gives Niska’s body time to adjust and respond before asking how she’s going.

“I’m close,” Niska hisses. “Harder,” she demands.

“Okay.”

Astrid grins, and dips her finger inside Niska to lubricate it once more. When she returns her attention to Niska’s clit, she strokes harder, but doesn’t change speed. Niska bucks her hips. She clutches Astrid’s back, and her knee, which Astrid is holding up against her hip, wobbles. Astrid tightens her grip.

As the water rains down on Astrid’s back and gathers around their feet, she feels Niska’s whole body shudder against her. When the shudders stop, she withdraws her fingers and washes them under the showerhead. She lets go of Niska’s knee, and smiles.

“So? Was it worth your while?” she asks.

Niska opens her eyes. She’s smiling too. “You’ve convinced me that showers can be useful for multitasking,” she replies.

Astrid gives her a slow, lazy kiss. “I’m getting out now. Wash yourself up and I’ll get you a towel.”

She steps out onto the bathmat and reaches for her towel, a big crème thing. Wrapping it around her, she dries off her feet before going in search of the flat’s tiny linen cupboard. She picks another towel, this one plain and blue, and returns to the bathroom. She finds Niska standing on the bathmat, staring into the mirror above the vanity, the shower turned off.

“Here,” says Astrid, holding out the towel.

Niska takes it, and smiles. “Thanks.”

Astrid picks up their discarded clothes from the bathroom floor. “I’ll be upstairs.”

She takes their clothes upstairs and sorts them into two piles: dirty, and reusable. She dries herself off and puts on some pyjamas before taking her towel and dirty washing down to the laundry, which is right next to the bathroom.

She knocks on the door. Niska, wrapped in the blue towel, opens it and looks at her. The ends of her hair are still wet.

“Everything okay?” Astrid checks.

Niska nods, looking bemused. It’s a strange expression for a synth, less so for Niska.

“I need to brush my teeth,” says Astrid, walking past her to get to the sink. Their eyes meet in the mirror. “Will you come to bed with me?”

“If you want me there.” Niska’s tone is unsure, and it pulls at Astrid’s heart.

“I do,” she replies, meaning it in every way.

Niska smiles. “Then I’ll go and warm it up for you.”

Astrid returns the smile. “Thank you, Niska. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

She hears Niska’s soft footsteps on the stairs, and is still smiling as she picks up her toothbrush. As she finishes getting ready for bed, she can’t quite believe that Niska is waiting for her. It’s only been a couple of weeks since Niska left her in Berlin, but so much has happened between them since then. Now she knows the truth – now she understands Niska – their relationship can only grow stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss these two and their show.
> 
> Apparently series 3 takes place a year after series 2. Is anyone else worried for what that might mean for Nistrid??


End file.
